More Than He
by Sliver of Melody
Summary: When Furya was attacked by the Necromongers two women sent their children off. Through a brief meeting the boy no older than 3 touched the hand of the 6 month old girl, claiming her as his. Rating to be safe.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHRONICLES OF RIDDICK or any other characters you may recognize.**

**Other Notes: The Furyan female is mine. The concept is overdone but I like it anyway. I don't have a beta, I don't feel the need since I rarely write or post anyway. If you see mistakes though feel free to point them out to me so I can go through and fix them. My grammar sucks too, fair warning. Anyway, happy reading.**

* * *

><p>When Furya was attacked by the Necromongers two women sent their children off. Through a brief meeting the boy no older than 3 touched the hand of the 6 month old girl, claiming her as his.<p>

* * *

><p>Furya... Furyan... only one. That's the way he heard it. It was just him, no other. None. But then on Cremetoria he'd met another, one that had been 'purified' by the 'race' he now had control over. So if there had been that one, it stood to reason their were more. His only problem? How the fuck did he find them? Her... for the longest time he'd been having 'dreams' or whatever you wanted to call the things he'd seen. It was like looking through a child's eyes. In these dreams the baby, that's what she had started as anyway, grew and grew and grew and suddenly she was gorgeous. Maybe a little younger then he was, but there was no mistaking those eyes. The bright, glowing, blue eyes. She was Furyan and damn it he knew she was out there! He needed to find her! She was his!<p>

* * *

><p>Riddick's hand shot out and wrapped around the throat of the man attempting to touch him. "What?"<p>

The man looked nervous. About ready to piss his pants, it almost brought a smile to Riddick's face. Almost. "L-L-Lord Ma-Marsh-Marshall..."

The man trailed off and Riddick felt his amusement grow. "What?"

"Th-The-They-." the man didn't seem capable of speaking. And was it Riddick's imagination or was the man paling?

"They're here." it was Vaako, his S.I.C., that answered and he was amused.

"You're cutting off his air supply my Lord."

Riddick let go of the sniveling man. "Whose here?"

"Women, breeders, for you to choose from of course." Vaako informed him almost stoically. It was how he ended up with his _wife_. How unfortunate he was.

"What, they don't think I can get my own women?" Riddick was part amused, part intrigued, and mostly annoyed.

"N-N- Y- It's not that!" the sniveler was quick to assure him.

Riddick looked at the sniveler, his silver eyes staring at the man. Riddick smelt something and knew what it was too. He didn't laugh... yet. "Then what is it?"

"Tradition." Vaako answered once more. This was what the Necromongers had been reduced to. Weak snivelers. Then again their new Lord Marshall was someone worth fearing.

"Tradition?" Riddick dismissed the sniveler from his presence and looked at his S.I.C.

"Yes. You have just been introduced to the world as the new Lord Marshall of the Necromongers. As such you get your choice of breeders. The previous Lord Marshall didn't and thus his line ended with him. Should you decide to do the same so be it but you must at the least see one of the breeders. This will continue, the meeting of breeders, until the point where you choose one or call it all to halt." Vaako explained to him.

Riddick sat back in his chair and smirked. "Alright, bring on the breeders."

* * *

><p>She had long curly pitch black hair and glowing blue eyes. She was also the most untamed breeder of the bunch. Horris hoped beyond hope that the Lord Marshall chose her. A beauty she was, but with the temper of a lioness defending her cubs. He was honestly surprised she was calm today. She'd been that way since they'd set foot on a lesser Necromonger ship. She looked to be waiting for something. What he wasn't sure but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.<p>

She'd felt it the moment she stepped on board. He was here! She'd been dreaming of him... of his glowing silver eyes. The anticipation was killing her but she would remain calm. For him she would remain calm. For he was hers, and nothing he did would change that. He had claimed her so long ago. They'd been but children. Sure she'd been but a babe but she remembered those eyes. Those eyes that kept her safe. Promised they would seek vengeance on those who had wronged her. She couldn't wait. She'd be there, by his side and those who'd done her wrong would pay. They would pay in spades.

She'd heard tales of him. When she'd heard of the convict with glowing silver eyes and the cold calculating mind she hadn't been sure. But there had been in glimpse in a dream and she knew then. This convict... this Richard B. Riddick was her mate. And she was his. He'd chosen her and she wouldn't disappoint. As she hoped he wouldn't.

She'd heard the breeders were here and hissed in dismay. Now how was she to go about with her plans? No others but the Lord Marshall, his second, the breeder master, and the breeders were allowed in the hall until the point in time when the Lord Marshall chose his companion. That was supposed to be her spot! Damn it!

The announcement spread and the breeders boarded the main ship. Horris gave the women a warning glance and turned to the two Necros guarding the doors to the main hall. The guards pushed open the doors and Horris led the women into the hall.

* * *

><p>She was here!<p>

* * *

><p>It was him!<p>

* * *

><p>Liquid silver eyes clashed with glowing blue eyes. Instant heat spread between them.<p>

* * *

><p>Horris stepped forward and gave a bow. "Lord Marshall I am honored to meet you. These are-"<p>

Riddick held up a hand. "Shut up. I want her."

Absolute silence filled the hall. What?

* * *

><p><strong>So I wrote this as a gift for one of my friends and decided to share it with everyone. I'm not a frequent updater. I rarely update… at all really. I can say I'll update this one but I probably won't. Maybe if inspiration strikes and all that. But hey, a little is better than nothing.<strong>


End file.
